Courants secrets
by Nelja
Summary: /Lastman/ Il y a beaucoup de choses que Tomie ne sait pas. Beaucoup de choses que Cristo ne sait pas. Est-il possible malgré tout de partager quelque chose de vrai ? Spoilers tome 10 !


_Tout appartient à Balak, Vives, et quelques autres. Spoilers sur la bande dessinée de Lastman, jusqu'au tome 10._

* * *

La Vallée des Rois était un monde violent et cruel, Paxtown est un monde violent et cruel. Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle Cristo s'y sent chez elle, malgré l'absurdité des coutumes locales.

C'est un sentiment si étrange, impossible à expliquer et pourtant si puissant qu'il l'énivre presque. Elle se sent chez elle dans cet ancien club de boxe qu'elle a découvert, celui qui a formé Richard Aldana, l'homme qui l'a vaincue et dont elle se souvient.

Et auprès de Tomie Katana.

Ce fut étrange de voir Tomie parvenir au pouvoir. Elle ne lui avait pas donné cette impression, au début. Tomie était... elle était charmante, elle était solide, certes, mais avec de la douceur. Cristo avait voulu la protéger, mais d'une certaine façon, elle avait voulu qu'elle la protège, et se réfugier dans ses bras.

Peut-être qu'elle se souvient d'elle, aussi, un peu ? C'est le même sentiment qu'avec Aldana, tellement plus flou et moins fort pourtant. Que s'est-il passé entre eux, entre elles ?

(Rien, rien, rien. Cristo n'est pas stupide, elle a appris un peu d'histoire de ce monde et lu des articles, elle sait que c'était Richard et Tomie, personne de plus, personne qui a compté. Elle n'était pas là. C'est juste une forme de magie qui lui fait voir des images dans sa tête, elle est habituée à cela. Elle s'y laisse prendre juste parce qu'il lui manque des souvenirs. Elle doit cesser de se poser des questions sans réponse. Et pourtant...)

Mais maintenant, Tomie est autre chose. Une femme chef d'état, pour ses propres capacités, pas pour son sang ou son mariage. On l'appelle dure, sans coeur, et rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Cristo sent cet élan dans sa poitrine, cette loyauté bien plus intense que tout ce qu'elle a pu éprouver envers le roi Virgil, et est-ce du respect envers une autre femme qui ne doit rien à personne ?

Tomie est très belle, aussi, ses cheveux bleus comme le ciel. Cristo a toujours pensé qu'être une fille derrière le masque la protégeait contre cette impression, mais maintenant, elle croit qu'elle comprend. C'est cela que les hommes voulaient dire, alors... peut-être que ses sentiments ressemblent plus à de l'amour.

Est-ce important de le savoir ? Cristo sait ce qu'elle est au moins sur un point. Elle a grandi dans la Vallée des Rois, après tout, ou plutôt, c'est tout ce qu'elle se rappelle. Elle est le Chevalier qui sert et qui protège, et Tomie est plus qu'une reine.

Tomie est une lueur dans son passé, dont la flamme ne diminue pas. Elle semblait adulte quand Cristo l'a rencontrée, ce qui serait une façon absurde de parler d'elle - Cristo elle-même n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps - si cela ne résonnait pas à son esprit comme un souvenir. Et maintenant, elle semble ne pas vieillir, comme une reine magique des temps anciens. Cristo regarde parfois les mains de Tomie, longues et fines, si douces, si lisses, quand les siennes sont calleuses et se rident trop tôt.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" lui a demandé Tomie, après la première fois que Cristo l'a sauvée, presque par hasard, juste parce que quand quelqu'un est honnête beaucoup de gens veulent le tuer, ici comme dans la Vallée.

Tomie a tendu la main vers le masque, et Cristo a reculé. Son coeur battait très fort.

Elle aurait voulu, pourtant, que Tomie le lui enlève, et ses gants, et son pourpoint, et les bandes qui lui serrent la poitrine.

Mais un espoir stupide : si Tomie ne savait pas qu'elle était une femme, peut-être...

"Peu importe." a repris Tomie. "Je vais avoir confiance en vous."

Cristo s'est demandé si Tomie avait des souvenirs d'elle, aussi, mais les mots lui ont brûlé la langue et ne sont pas sortis de sa bouche.

Et maintenant, il y a Tomie, dans la lumière, et Hash, dans l'ombre, et Cristo, dans la nuit. Personne d'autre, personne qui soit si proche. Ils se croisent à peine pourtant, gardant leurs liens personnels secrets, oeuvrant dans la même direction sans se tenir la main. Elle se demande, parfois, pour Tomie et Hash. Elle ne croit pas. Elle ne sait pas si cela lui permettrait un espoir ou lui blesserait le coeur.

Elle aurait protégé les innocents de toute façon, vengé ceux pour lesquels elle est arrivée trop tard, pense-t-elle. Après son passé, cela fait partie d'elle, et même si parfois elle a l'impression de n'être qu'une moitié d'humaine il lui reste cela. Mais Tomie rend tout différent.

Ce n'est plus une tâche répétitive et vaine. Il y a l'espoir d'un futur où ce ne sera plus nécessaire, où la violence pourra s'amenuiser comme un feu qui s'éteint.

Mais en attendant cela, chaque criminel cupide ou sadique qu'elle vainc n'est pas seulement un effort pour la justice. C'est un cadeau pour Tomie, un humble don déposé devant elle, pour son estime ou son affection. C'est ainsi que font les meilleurs des chevaliers, et c'est ainsi qu'elle fera. Elle sait trop bien que la Vallée des Rois n'est pas ainsi, pas vraiment, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas d'agir à rebours, comme Tomie va contre le courant de son propre monde.

Elle sait que Tomie lui est reconnaissante de faire ce que son rôle public l'empêche d'accomplir. Elle sait qu'elle accepte de s'appuyer sur elle. Elle sait qu'elle l'admire. Elle continuera sur ce chemin, qu'elle obtienne plus ou pas.

Tomie, devant les caméras, fait semblant de ne pas approuver ses actes, mais Cristo s'en soucie peu. Le secret fait partie de ces rituels, et elle a vu sur ses lèvres des sourires bien plus vrais que celui-là.


End file.
